Death Scythe
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: Since her childhood, Lorelei hears voices and sees things, of war and monsters. Where will her visions will lead her, to her happy ending or to her doom? Lordi/OC's - 2008 line-up
1. Prologue

Here's one of my stories for the Lordi's Monsterboard! (Note: I'm Miss Elodia on the forum)

**Death Scythe - By Miss Elodia**

**Prologue:**

_MOMMMYY, I'M SCARED!_

Little Lorelei was crying as her mother walked into her room. She sat on the bed and wiped away her daughter's tears.

Mother: Those nightmares again?

Lorelei: Yes Mommy, I saw shadows and they were speaking to me. I heard screams too. I'm scared Mommy.

Those words sounded very strange, coming from an 8-years-old little girl. Her mother hugged her.

Mother: Listen sweetheart, there are neither shadows nor evil creatures in your room. You're perfectly safe, and don't forget your Daddy and I are here for you.

Lorelei: Daddy does not love me, he says it.

Mother: Of course he loves you... in his way. Sleep tight, honey, and if there's a problem just come by me.

She kissed her daughter goodnight and walked away. Lorelei turned on her side, the blanket entirely covering her. She was scared to fall asleep and see those silhouettes speaking to her. These were haunting her dreams, her nightmares, which strangely were the same every night since 2 years. The same images were appearing in her mind, the same sounds, everything.

Mother: I'm worried about Lorelei, how can a little girl dream of such horrible things?

Father: She's just trying to get some attention by ruining our nights, that little brat is a pain in the neck.

Mother: Don't be so harsh on her, she's your daughter.

Father: I don't consider her as my child.

Mother: You're awful to say that. You're an asshole!

He got on his knees and slapped his wife, and seconds later she lay still, submissive to her husband again.

Lorelei had fallen asleep, and like she feared, the silhouettes were there.

_*Lorelei... Lorelei... Come to us... Have no fear...* *Screams of pain*_


	2. I

**Chapter I:**

_- 20 years later -_

The sun and the wind were burning, and only nothingness was to be seen around. Only a few scorpions dared to crawl on the sand of the Sahara desert. Well, this time they weren't alone: A woman dressed in black, riding a camel, was wandering under the desert sun. Lorelei had changed a lot in two decades. She was wearing a black dress and a veil, covering half of her long brown hair. She passed completely unseen among the land's people. She was now in Egypt, and she had forsaken everything behind. As years went by, her dreams became more specific, her fear transformed into curiosity, in a need to know always more. She no longer dreaded sleep, in fact she was waiting for it the whole day. With only food, money and a tent, she left home, her dreams guiding her. She had the feeling she'd reached an irreversible turning point.

Lorelei: Sir! Please, can you help me?

Man: Of course, what can I do?

Lorelei: Do you know anything about what we call "the Kin"?

Hearing those words, every single person she'd ask ran away like she was plagued. At the beginning Lorelei didn't know at all why they all acted like this. It's only at her stopover at Denderah that she learned about the Kin and the people's strange behavior.

She reached the Valley of Kings after 4 hours of walk through the desert. It took her less time to find what she was searching for. The entrance of the Kin was a flaw in the nip of two cliffs, like she saw in her dream. This place had been forgotten here for centuries, but myths and legends were still to be heard nowadays.

_*You must be crazy to even think of finding it...*_

Leaving the camel, her bag and veil behind, she took a torch and lit it up, then made her way in the flaw.

_*...Kin is the name of the tomb of one of the most ancient pharaohs of Egypt...*_

Stairs were carved right in the stone, and went deep down in the floor. Strangely Lorelei felt no fear, but the air around her was heavy, making her breathing hard.

_*...He was respected and admired by all, but in fact he was an assassin, given a matchless cruelty. His only goal was to serve his interests: absolute power over every living thing, wealth and women at will...*_

The stairs led to a huge room, with awkward hieroglyphs painted on the walls, and dusty spider webs. Broken statuettes littered the sandy ground. She lit every oil lamp in the room so that she could see it better.

_*…At his death and embalming, it is said that the Gods cursed him. If one day he'd come back to life, his hunger for human flesh and his thirst for blood would be limitless…*_

In the background of the room, surrounded by two statues of Anubis, was a black sarcophagus. She recognized it from her dream. This sarcophagus was quite uncommon: there was no face carved on the death mask, nor hieroglyphs. No protective drawings were painted on the stone. Only a strange symbol was etched on it. Lorelei felt herself attracted to this mark, and she reached for it. Echoes in the room sounded like a bewitching voice to her, chanting again and again. Her palm was now a few centimeters from the mark.

_*…He's a millenary monster, the Ruler of the Anubis Dynasty, an unstoppable avenger. "So be it, it shall be done" his motto was. His name his…*_

"Amen-Râ" Lorelei whispered as she touched the cold stone.


	3. II

**Chapter II:**

A loud noise made the room shake and she removed her hand from the sarcophagus. To her surprise, the mark etched in it had disappeared completely. The flames of the lamps were burning harder, and a cloud of dust filled the room, irritating her lungs and throat. She stepped back and coughed, tears in her eyes, and then she understood what was going on: the sarcophagus had opened. Once the dust had dispersed, and her eyes ceased to water, she looked at the sarcophagus as silence was there again. Lorelei broke it with a shriek when she saw a rotten hand clench on the edge of the lid. This time the sarcophagus opened slowly with creaking noises, revealing to her a mummy dressed as a warrior, with a lacerated face. Lorelei was now scared and moved back until her back was against the wall. The mummy laid his white eyes on her, and grinned.

Lorelei: (to herself) What have I done?

Knowing the temperament of the monster, she dreaded to end up as the mummy's plaything and food. As he was coming closer and closer, Lorelei felt her throat tighten. She had a dagger attached to her leg in case she needed to defend herself, but here it was totally useless since he was already dead. She cursed under her breath, the old man was right, she was crazy to dare come here, and right now she felt like she was going to die. He was now one meter from her, and she looked at him straight in the eyes, summoning the last bits of bravery inside her. He stopped before her, and… bowed down to her?!

This gesture surprised Lorelei, in a bewildered way. Why would he do such a thing? She relaxed a bit, but she stayed ready to attack, or runaway. This pharaoh had indeed a strange behavior, even in death. When he lifted up his head, she saw that his look had changed: he was less aggressive looking. He laughed lightly.

Amen: Sorry if I scared you to death, but it was just too tempting, and your face was priceless. I'm Amen-Râ, but call me Amen. It's a pleasure to meet you, since I was waiting for our savior for so many years.

She swallowed, and her heart stopped racing. So all this "scary-looking-mummy-that's-gonna-eat-you-up" thing was all a joke. She tried her best not to punch him and not to call him a jerk.

Lorelei: My name is Lorelei Landers. I admit I'm not gonna thank you for your spooky welcome. Wait, "our savior" you said?

Amen: Ah… You don't know a thing of this entire story, do you? I'm going to tell you everything I know. But first things first, and excuse me for it, but being trapped in this for millenniums made me terribly hungry. I'll be back in a few minutes.

She watched him bowing down to her again, and leaving the room. She stayed still for a while, trying to reorganize the thoughts in her head, and to calm down after the strange meeting she lived, and the new ally she just found.


	4. III

**Chapter III:**

Lorelei: (exasperated) In what kind of mess have I got in ?!

Just like the Pharaoh she went outside the tomb, when she was out, he was nowhere to be seen. Night had fallen upon the Valley of Kings, cold and dark. Lorelei took her veil and put it over her shoulders, and searched for some food in her backpack, she was hungry too. That's when she thought about Amen's curse, and her throat went dry as she realized she'd condemned innocent people to be devoured. She chased these thoughts from her mind and took a bite of her waffle. In fact, she had the inconsistent feeling she'd done something right when she freed the Mummy, despite the terrible consequences. That was crazy, but it was all real.

Amen came back half an hour later, his jaw soaked in blood and his hand resting on his belly. He noticed that she'd lit up a fire to keep herself warm, using the wood that was stored in his tomb. Lorelei winced at the sight of him, and when he saw her uneasy face he burst into laughter.

Amen: (laughing) Don't worry, you're not part of my menu.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and sat beside her. She seems less upset.

Amen: I'm sorry I'd left this fast, but I didn't eat a thing in almost 3 millenniums. Thank you very much for freeing me from my prison.

Lorelei: You're welcome. I felt it was the right thing to do. Now can you please explain to me this whole "savior" thing?

Amen: The right thing to do?

Lorelei: Yes, I knew all the consequences it would have, but I did it nonetheless. It felt like an insight, obviousness.

Amen: Well, here's the thing: Centuries ago, my fellows and I had for project to change the world, to eradicate the human elite in purpose to create a world that resembled us, a world that would seem righter to us, where every creature could live. The Arockalypse would've come true if a community of humans with radical and twisted ideas hadn't come in our way. After a battle that exhausted our strength and hopes, they captured us monsters and lock us up all around the world, and they sent every creature such as demons and zombies and so on in Hell, without any hope to see the sunlight again. While humans thrived on Earth, ignoring completely what was living beneath their feet. These men hid the truth from everyone, in order to manipulate their minds. However I've been told that one day we shall all be freed by someone with great powers. It's you Lorelei I've been waiting for, you're our savior, the one who's gonna free us all, and one day we shall be reunited and we'll get our revenge. Maybe that's why you felt like what you did was obvious and right, it was meant to be.

Lorelei: Wow… Hey, wait a minute. I am supposed to help you annihilate humans? But how can I do such a thing? I am human, remember?

Amen: In fact you're not, well not entirely.

Lorelei froze and looked at him stunned. This whole story was indeed becoming stranger and stranger…


	5. IV

**Chapter IV:**

Lorelei: What did you say?

Amen: That you weren't fully human.

Lorelei: It can't be!

Amen: But it's the truth. Tell me, you can see things, snippets of reality. You can know where people are and what they're doing at the very moment. You know if something exists or not, if it's true or not, like it's obvious, without needing any proofs just like what happened today. Don't you?

Lorelei: How do you know… (gets angry) Are you the one responsible of all this?

Amen: Not at all.

Lorelei: (shouts) Then what's wrong with me?! What's about all these things I can do that ruined my childhood? Those "powers" I tried to hide in order to live a normal life?

Amen: Please calm down! I'll tell you, but stop shouting 'cause it won't change a thing!

She did as he told, and took a deep breath.

Lorelei: Alright, how do you know so much about me?

Amen: Our leader, Lordi, told me before we got caught, but I don't know where he learned or heard that. You're in fact the last descendant of the Scythe clan. Those people possessed great powers such as clear-sightedness, precognition and telepathy for the best trained. They've all been slaughtered a thousand years ago. You're partially human, but it's mystic blood that runs in your veins. That's why you can see and hear things in your sleep. Clear-sightedness and other dormant powers are part of you.

Lorelei rose and stayed still. That Lordi guy knew much more about her than her own parents, and what Amen just told to her put her 28 years of life into question. In a few minutes, her identity, her past, her future escaped her grip. She didn't know who she was anymore. She thought about that Arockalypse project Amen and his companions had. The idea to end the world seemed awful to her, however it wasn't a fortuity that she'd dreamt of these monsters. She had to testify to herself that the world she was living in disgusted her, she loathed it. How often had she wondered where were love, life and hope among war, disease, death and hate? Was she meant to be a part of the Arockalypse? She didn't really know. She turned to face the Pharaoh, looking him with empty eyes.

Lorelei: Am I supposed to make the Arockalypse happen by freeing you all?

Amen: I think so.

Lorelei: (unsure) I can't do this… I don't see me slaying, I don't want blood on my hands…

Amen: Listen, we want to get revenge on those prophets of false who jailed us, and the human elite in order to take over power. I didn't say we'll annihilate humanity, or that you would have to kill for us. I don't really like humans, and you know what my curse is, but if some of them want to fight for us, to be by our side, then why not? We'd let them live.

Lorelei thought about his words. After all she'd already begun her task to free them. Then she thought about what Lordi could tell her. It sounded selfish of course, but the evidence was there: she cared for no one in this world, those innocents were unknown to her, and no one missed her, not even her parents. How she hated them, how she hated her life… On that moment, something changed in her, something broke. Maybe this revenge wasn't meant to be only theirs…

Lorelei: (speaks with a low voice) If I help you, I want in return that Mr Lordi tells me everything he knows about me and my ancestry, and that you let the people choose if they'd follow you or not. That's all I ask.

Amen: You're too kind to my taste, but you have my word. Everything you said will be done. Anyway, those humans will be so scared we'll have nothing to do. A single "Boo!" and they're at our feet! (He laughed).

Lorelei: Very well, we have a deal then.

Amen: Thank you Lorelei, and welcome in our monster band! I wonder if I have some beer left in my tomb so that we could celebrate…

Lorelei: I don't think it's a good idea Amen.

Amen: Oh… You're a killjoy.

He watched her get up and take out her tent, her face neutral and monotone. He wondered why she changed her mind that radically, and if it was related to her gaze changing and becoming sad and her fists clenching in anger.


	6. V

**Chapter V:**

The cold night wind of the desert blew through Lorelei's hair, and she shivered. The veil she'd put over her shoulders didn't protect her from it. It was time for her to go to sleep, since she couldn't stop yawning.

Amen: Do you want to pitch your tent in the antechamber? You'd be protected from sandstorms.

Lorelei: No thanks. The air's more breathable outside, but if there's a sandstorm then I'll go in.

Amen: As you wish. Good night, if there's a problem just call me.

Although people said he was a terrible and fearsome monster, Amen had until now been kind to her. This detail reassured her, because she'd just agreed to be part of a monstrous travel around the world. She shall meet other monsters on her way and she wished they would be as nice as the Pharaoh, for her own well-being. She wondered also why she trusted him, again it felt like the right thing to do. She cursed under her breath: those powers were getting on her nerves when speaking of acts and thoughts.

She didn't know what the future had in store for her, however she wasn't that scared. Wasn't it after all the life adventure she was looking for? When her tent was pitched, she looked around only to see that Amen wasn't there anymore. She checked her surroundings in case he'd made her another joke. She crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

She knew it, another mystic dream came to haunt her sleep. She realized that she was fully aware and free to do anything in those dreams, she could interact with things and people around her. What she saw that night was not unknown to her: ruins, temples and white cobbled streets, the sea and wide plains. She abruptly woke up the next morning, remembering perfectly her dream. She got out of the tent and ran into the tomb. She knocked on the sarcophagus.

Lorelei: Amen! Amen I saw something last night.

No answer. The sarcophagus wasn't entirely closed so she supposed he would hear if he was in.

Lorelei: Amen, are you in there?

Still no answer, she decided to look in the sarcophagus so she opened it. There was nothing in it.

Amen: BOO!

Lorelei screamed and jumped, surprised. Amen was behind her, laughing madly. She turned to face him and punched him in the ribs.

Lorelei: You silly, twisted Mummy! Never do that again or it's not your ribs I'll punch next time!

Amen: (still laughing) It was so funny to do! Scare the crap out of people is so exciting and cool. By the way, no hits under the belly please.

Lorelei: Already told you: No more jokes and you'll be safe.

Amen: Such a frightful and sadistic woman you are. (serious) You were looking for me?

Lorelei: Yes. I had a dream last night and I saw something.

Amen: Go on.

Lorelei: I'm sure it was somewhere in Crete, I went there on holidays once. I was wandering in the streets, temples and ruins next to me. I arrived in front of a labyrinth, and I felt like I was followed by someone. I ran into it and in its center I found a bronze statue of the well known Minotaur monster. This shadow was still behind me and it felt so wrong… Does it ring a bell to you?

There was silence and Amen took a golden sword and handled it to Lorelei.

Amen: Take apart your tent and gather your things, we're leaving right now.

Lorelei: For Crete? What does that mean? Are we going to fight?

Amen: The Minotaur you saw is OX, captive in the Dedalus labyrinth. And if you saw someone else too, then we'd better be ready to fight.

Lorelei attached the sword to her hip, and followed him outside.


	7. VI

**Chapter VI: **

A week later, they landed on Crete. They've done everything the simplest way: Lorelei paid her share for the ferry crossing and Amen boarded himself clandestinely. Since he was a Mummy he didn't see himself hiding under some disguises, and after all, doing things illegally was fun to him. Lorelei was doing her best not to look too unconcerned by all those mysterious disappearing on the trip. Amen had taken refuge in the wedges of the boat, and Lorelei tried to visit him as often as possible, at least enough not to betray herself towards the crew. They distrusted her already too much, some calling her a witch or a minion of the devil. Amen was very good at hiding himself, he could wander on the boat at will without being seen nor heard. Something Lorelei couldn't do at all, that was why she'd paid the crossing.

They waited for the night to wander in the suburbs of Knossos without being noticed. It didn't take them long to find the labyrinth: it was a rebuilding that was in agreement with the sayings in historical archives. It extended over several acres and served as a tourist attraction during the day. Fortunately for them there was nobody to keep an eye on it, so they could enter it easily. Lorelei liked that sensation: like being on a mission, being an explorer searching for extraordinary things. Well, here it was a monster they were looking for.

Lorelei: He's in the center, but that's the big deal with labyrinths: we get lost so easily.

Amen: We should separate and search for the right path on our own. We might find him faster.

Lorelei: Yeah. If I have powers then I'm gonna use them, at least I'll try. But we need a way to locate each other.

Amen: Don't worry about it, just run along. I'll know how to find you.

Lorelei: OK. Now go.

Amen nodded and ran to the left and Lorelei didn't move at all.

Lorelei: (to herself) Come on, focus on him and concentrate!

She closed her eyes and emptied her mind, only images of her past dream remaining. Her breathing slowed down as she gained more and more trust in herself and her powers. For once in a long time, she felt strong and alive. That's when it happened: she felt herself sucked in the labyrinth, browsing through it at full speed and finally she stopped in its center right before OX. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer green, but entirely white. She knew now every path and every corner of the labyrinth like she'd built it herself. She began to run in the labyrinth, and quickly found Amen.

Amen: Lorelei? What happened to your eyes?

Lorelei: My eyes?

Amen: They've gone white, it's creepy.

Lorelei: So are yours. Just don't mind it and follow me!

She grabbed his arm and they ran.

Lorelei: (running) These powers are amazing, I'm aware of every inch of this place.

Amen: (running too) Well, that's useful. But remember that you don't really control them since you're a beginner.

Lorelei: We're nearly there.

Moments later, they'd reached the center of the labyrinth. Lorelei blinked and her eyes went back to normal.

Lorelei: I succeeded!

Amen: Very well done, Milady. (He turns to OX's statue) Here we meet again, pal.

Their conversation stopped as Lorelei screamed in pain: a dagger had just deep slashed her left forearm. She covered immediately her bloody wound with her other hand, and Amen kept her from stumbling. They turned around and saw three men wearing black hoods: The threat she saw in her dream. Those men had weapons and were ready to attack. To protect his savior, Amen instantly placed himself between the men and Lorelei, who had got ready to unsheathe her sword.


	8. VII

**Chapter VII:**

One of these men walked towards them and took off his hood. Lorelei would have given him around 40 years or something. He wore strange tattoos on his hands, which looked like the symbol etched on Amen's sarcophagus. The two other men had daggers as weapons, it surely was one of them that had attacked Lorelei.

Man: Lorelei Landers, in order to keep the world peaceful and safe, and to protect the mightiness of our Masters, we'll have to kill you.

They took their daggers out and pointed them at Lorelei, the taller man who'd just spoken to her took out a pair of saïs. On her side she unsheathed her sword, ignoring the blood running from her wound. She tried to go next to Amen, but he made her stay behind him. The ancient Assassin looked threatening and angry, and unless last time when he met Lorelei, it was now for real.

Amen: (angry) I can't let you do that.

Man: Speaking of you, monster, we'll make sure to send you to Hell where you belong with all your fellows.

Amen: I'd love to see that…

He roared and ran towards him. The Pharaoh warded off the saïs with the two gold bracelets he was wearing on each arm, he pushed the weapons away and tried to punch the man in the jaw. His fist got stopped and the man made Amen move back. A second man came to him and the third one went to Lorelei. Amen may have been an assassin and a warrior in his young years, his rotten body wasn't as strong as before, and three millenniums locked up without moving didn't arrange things at all. His moves weren't precise and not very fast. He charged and succeeded in punching the second man in the sternum, now stumbling. However he found back his balance and riposted, along with the other man. Meanwhile Lorelei tried to remember some of the fencing lessons she took when she was a teenager. She was warding off every thrust of the daggers, but she couldn't attack, this guy was too fast! She was getting tired because of the hitting back, this fight was unequal, she wouldn't win. She saw her chance to attack when the man staggered, his foot stuck in a root on the floor. Her sword placed in sixth, she extended her arm and the blade went through the man's shoulder. He yelled in pain as Lorelei tried to deepen his wound. He looked angrily at her and dealt her a kick in the ribs. Lorelei was hurled backwards and landed on something hard, almost knocked out.

Amen saw that and he grew angrier. He went behind that man and broke his neck vertebrae with a single gesture. However the two remaining men returned to attack him with more rage and hatred. Although he was a monster and already dead, Amen didn't have any vantage over them and did his best to avoid the daggers.

Lorelei lifted her head up, and looked around her. Her vision was blurred and her body aching. She realized that she'd been thrown against OX's statue, and that her back was resting upon the pedestal. She discerned on it the same mark than the one the man had tattooed on his hands. This seems clear and obvious now: those men were the ones to capture and lock up the monsters, and this symbol, their symbol, was like a key, a seal so that the monster in couldn't free himself. Lorelei knew now that she could break that seal, just like the one that held Amen prisoner. What a strange power this was. As she looked at the Mummy, he was pinned to the floor, the two men over him. She didn't hesitate one more second, her hand went straight onto the seal mark. A light came from under her palm.

Lorelei: Help us!

The light grew more intense, and the bronze began to crackle. Lorelei tried to stand up but her legs were too weak and her back was still aching. The two men looked at her with wide eyes.

Man: That bitch broke the seal! Kill her at once!

Amen released himself from their grip and prevented them to do something against her. Lorelei covered her face as the bronze exploded, revealing to their eyes OX, this time flesh and bone. The Hellbull looked at Lorelei.

OX: Of course I'll help you.

Lorelei smiled and OX got down from the pedestal.

Amen: You can't imagine how happy I am to see you again. Wouldn't you mind helping me with these two?

OX: With great pleasure, my friend.

He roared as he attacked the two men, punching and hurting them with strength Lorelei had never seen. OX took one man by his head, and cracked his skull open. He threw him to the ground, and with blood stained hands he walked slowly towards the last man. This one tried to attack the Minotaur with his daggers, but the monster caught his hands and kicked him in the belly with his hoof, just like Lorelei experienced moments ago. But this time the guy wasn't sent flying backwards, instead he got another kick which broke some of his ribs. OX threw him on the floor, his face in the dirt. He placed his hoof on the back of his victim, and smashed his spine into pieces.

The Hellbull let them agonizing in their blood, and turned to Amen who was applauding him. Lorelei couldn't believe her eyes, OX got rid of them in seconds. Again, the myths weren't lies when talking about his strength. Amen came towards her and helped her to get on her feet.


	9. VIII

**Chapter VIII:**

Amen: Phew! That was a close one. Thanks bro.

OX: No problem, it was like in the good old time.

Amen: May I present you Lorelei, our official savior.

OX: (bows down) A pleasure to meet you, Miss. I'm OX. Thanks for letting me free to kick those two guys's asses.

Lorelei: (blushes) The pleasure's all mine. You did a great job with those men.

OX: It was indeed my job once to fight in order to protect. But, what's all that blood on your arm?

Lorelei looked at her hands and forearm, they were covered with her blood and dust. Her deep wound was still bleeding. She wiped her hands clean on her torn dress.

Lorelei: Just a little bloody cut, it's nothing. I have a water bottle in my bag, I'll clean the wound once we're out of this mess.

OX: Speaking of mess, we should get out. Follow me.

They walked silently out of the labyrinth, guided by the Minotaur who knew perfectly the way. They reached the entrance where Lorelei had left her bag. She picked out the water bottle and rinsed her forearm thoroughly and once the wound was clean, she used her veil as a bandage. Her bag on her shoulders, she walked with them to the lowlands. The two monsters kept on speaking about the time they were all together as a great family, and what they would do when the time for their revenge come.

Amen: (To OX) Don't forget that now Lorelei's in the band too.

OX: Poor woman you are. You stumbled upon the craziest, scariest, yet most awesome monster band in this world.

Amen: (puts his hand on Lorelei's shoulder) You'll have fun, believe me. We're cool monsters.

Lorelei: You would've said this to me a week ago, I would've just run away home thinking I was eventually getting insane.

OX: (laughs) Just don't let him too close to you. This Mummy has some wicked thoughts when speaking of women.

Amen: (poke OX's ribs) What do you want, they were all crawling at me when I was alive. It's not everyone's case. (To Lorelei) Don't worry, I won't do anything bad.

Lorelei: I hope so. (Whispers to OX) Don't stay too far from me, now I don't feel at ease with him around.

Amen: Hey! I heard that!

They laughed and Lorelei smiled tenderly. Maybe she was right to help after all, they seemed so nice. Soon after that they arrived to the lowlands, the sea was nearly at their feet. Only some old and abandoned stone shacks were to be seen around. No other person or even animal were there.

OX: Nobody will see us there.

Lorelei: What should we do now?

OX: The presence of these men isn't a good thing. We should find the other monsters as soon as possible.

Lorelei: And I suppose you rely on me for this task?

Amen: Yep.

OX: Beware Lorelei, your powers are new to you, and you don't fully control them. They might forsake you when you'll need them.

Lorelei: I'll give a try anyway.

She calmed down and did just as before in the labyrinth, the two monsters looking at her silently. Amen backed up when he saw Lorelei's eyes turning white, he really found this creepy. Images came to her mind, distant sounds, shadows and whispers. But the Hellbull was right: she felt suddenly herself falling backwards and everything was blurring. She was losing control, and she would have fallen for real if OX and Amen weren't there to catch her.

OX: Told you. Don't worry, you'll improve with time and I'll help you to.

Lorelei: I saw something, but I doubt it would be enough. There was a castle atop of high cliffs, a river running down them. And most of all, I heard someone whisper and I saw a ghost, a woman dressed in white. She was like a bride that got shot in the heart.

Amen: It's Awa…

Lorelei: What are we gonna do with this?

OX: We're gonna cheat, Miss.

The Minotaur whistled and a few seconds later a yellowish light pierced the horizon. The roaring of a motor tore the silence. Lorelei wrinkled her eyes, and she saw a fire motorbike coming very fast towards them. It stopped right before Amen. With a motorbike like that, Marvel's Ghost Rider could retire! A zombie biker got down and hugged OX tightly.

OX: Kalma, dear brother!

Kalma: You're finally free, it's good to see you again. (Turns to Lorelei) And you my Lady you must be Lorelei.

Lorelei: Indeed, how do you know my name?

Kalma: Everyone knows who you are in Hell.

Lorelei: Really?

Kalma: Yes. I'm Kalma, current ruler of Hell and Kalmageddon Order.

Lorelei: Delighted. (Sparkle in her eyes) That motorbike is awesome!

Kalma: Nice piece of work, isn't it? Glad you like it because you're gonna get on it. Come on, we ride to Hell!

As Kalma invited Lorelei to get on his own motorbike, two other zombies known as Hell Riders came next to them with their own motorbikes. Amen and OX got ready and they all rode at full speed towards the horizon.


	10. IX

**Chapter VIV:**

Motorbikes were leaving a trail of fire behind, and Lorelei yelled her joy out. The landscape around them began to distort as their speed grew. Her hair whipping her back, Lorelei felt free and well like never before.

Lorelei: I love it!

Kalma: (smiles) I'm sure you do, but you'd better hold on or you'll fall backwards. We'll keep on speeding up.

She clung to Kalma, and replaced her feet better in the barnacles. The zombie made a sign to the Hell Riders and they nodded. Without warning, they all hastened. Lorelei clung even more and she closed her eyes, her breathing made difficult because of the speed and the wind it caused. When she felt the speed lessen she opened her eyes: they weren't in Crete anymore. They were following a road that led to what resembled a town. When they entered it, Lorelei discovered to her great surprise that its population was composed by monsters, zombies and other creatures that, she'd been told, weren't real. The zombie biker wasn't joking at all: they truly were in Hell.

Kalma: We're arriving to my place. You can loosen your grip you know, I feel like I'm wearing a corset.

Lorelei: Oops, sorry.

She did as told and looked at the citizens, and there she saw their joy and hope. She felt hundreds of glances resting upon her and Kalma. She heard whispers, then voices, then screams.

_*It's her, our savior! Justice will be done! We'll be saved! ~ * _

Lorelei: You weren't joking at all…

Kalma: You're the hero they've been waiting for centuries. You're now more important than me here.

They stopped before what seemed to be Kalma's residence. Lorelei looked at all these people shouting her name, and she felt her throat run dry. She was scared, suffocating. All these people counting on her, hoping to be free again. That sudden burden that had been put on her shoulder felt heavy. What if she'd fail to her task? She'd feel horrible.

OX: Lorelei, is everything alright? You seem upset.

Lorelei: Yeah, it's just that being a long waited savior is kind of overwhelming. I was unaware of all of this a week ago, I was just an ordinary woman back there. I'm scared to deceive you all.

OX: Don't be. You are our friend, we're with you and we'll always be, no matter what.

She smiled and they entered the huge house, servants bowed down to them. Kalma led them to the living room, which was beautifully arranged. The furniture was in various grey tones, mixed with dark red, and inspired by the 19th century style.

Kalma: You'll stay here until we find the others. Lorelei, you'll be allowed to rest for a while, you look exhausted.

Lorelei: It shows that much?

Amen: It'll do you good.

OX: One rescue at a time. Sleep and gather strength, we'll proceed to find Awa with what you saw already.

Kalma: (claps his hands) Marjaana! Prepare a room and clothes for Madame.

Marjaana: Right now Master Kalma. (invites Lorelei to follow her)

Lorelei: See you later guys.

Marjaana, who was a young and joyful zombie, led Lorelei to a room upstairs. This room was as beautiful as the other one, except that there was bordeaux colors everywhere. If she'd listened to the little voice in her head, she'd jump on the bed and fall asleep. She forgot that idea when she heard the sound of water running in the adjacent bathroom. If she knew she would have had all this comfort in Hell, she would have come here earlier.

Marjaana: (smiling) I prepared you a bath and some clothes. If you need something, just call me.

Lorelei: Thank you very much.

Marjaana left and Lorelei took a look at the clothes: there was a long and black skirt, a grey corset and large wristbands. Maybe some old clothes that belonged to the lady she saw on a painting in the corridor. She thought these were a little bold for her, but her dress was dirty and torn. She didn't think of it any longer and she entered the bathtub. Relaxing, she looked at her wound: it was still swollen and bloody. It doesn't worry her much, and she finally allowed herself to detach completely from her surroundings. 20 minutes later, she got out of the tub and did bandage her wound. She'd just crept in the bed she'd already fallen into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, the monsters were sat in sofas, eating human meat dumplings.

Kalma: Guys, I admire your self control.

OX: What are you talking about?

Kalma: This woman is very good looking and your dirty mind remained silent?

OX: (blushes) Kalma! We're not like you.

Amen: Again with this, I do know to behave for all Gods' sake.

Kalma: If I remember well, you weren't that behaving with all the women you had when you were alive.

Amen: Come on! I admit she's good looking, but I respect her too much. It's not an ordinary human girl I would keep as dessert.

OX: Amen becomes reasonable? Oh gosh take out party favors and champagne!

Kalma: We'll mark it up on the calendar, this day's memorable!

Amen: I hate you.

Kalma: We love you too. So, monster poker anyone?

OX: Count me in.

Amen: Yeah, but I want a beer.

Kalma: One change at a time, eh? Alright, beer for everyone.

They went to the center table, where servants were putting on cards, tokens, beer mugs and more dumplings. The game began and silence fell in the room.


	11. X

**Chapter X:**

Hours later, a pale light pierced through the windows, waking up Lorelei. She yawned and stretched herself, enjoying the comfort of the covers for a few more minutes. Eventually she got on her feet, and drew the curtains to feel the light upon her skin. It wasn't a real sun that shone in this false sky, but at least it gave an average night and day rhythm, making the people here forget that they were trapped in Hell. Lorelei looked at the people below, living their normal lives. They weren't different from humans after all, they acted the same way as them, feeling things and responding to them the same way. Humans could live with monsters, but clichés had already been set in minds too long, and perhaps monsters were kind of safe in here far from the human cruelty.

Lorelei: (whispers) Who is the monster and who is the man?

She really had luck to meet the monsters and to come here. Before her eyes was the very truth, hidden from everyone on Earth. All of this suffering just to serve some people's ideals and pride. The Arockalypse of the monsters may be similar, but they were fighting for noble reasons. Fighting for their freedom.

She went to the bathroom and got dressed. When she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes grew wide. This corset was accentuating her curves almost excessively, it seemed that blonde lady had really a special taste in clothes. She took her black veil and covered her shoulders with it, tying it in her back. This way she thought she was more presentable. She braided her long brown hair and went downstairs.

The monsters were in the living room watching the replay of the Hellfest. Kalma had won the poker game easily. Indeed, being held prisoner for centuries made Amen and OX sensible to alcohol again. At the end of the game, both were drunk and had started to mess up everything. This morning though, they seemed completely sober.

Amen: At least there are humans who have good taste in music. We could turn them into true believers.

Kalma: Sounds good. Look! There's Kiss on the stage!

Amen: Oh gosh, turn the volume up!

Kalma took the remote and did as told. The three monsters started to shout and jump to the rhythm of the music. They didn't even notice Lorelei coming in the room.

Lorelei: Guys?

Kalma/Amen/OX: _I… Wanna rock'n'roll all night!_

Lorelei: Guys!

Kalma/Amen/OX: _Let's party everyday!_

Lorelei: GUYS!

Amen: (Turns to her) Come on Lorelei, it's Kiss we're watch…(jaw drop) Oh. My. Gods.

The reaction of OX and Kalma was kind of the same. Lorelei really looked like a valkyrie with her hair braided and the leather bracelets. When she saw the smile on Kalma's face, she thought he did make Marjaana give her those clothes on purpose. She felt her blood running in her cheeks, and she cursed herself for that uncontrollable blushing.

Kalma: (whistle) My, my! You're competing with Enary there.

OX: (slaps Kalma in the head) Behave yourself!

Amen: And he supports that I don't know how to behave, what's that stupid logic of yours?!

Kalma: I told the truth, my friend.

Amen: Meanwhile it's you who's enjoying the sight.

Kalma: Me? Didn't you see that you're the one ogling at her?

Amen: You're not doing any better.

Kalma: (faces Amen) Repeat it, you old nymphomaniac Mummy!

Amen: (faces Kalma) Easy you depraved zombie, I wouldn't want to beat the crap out of you!

Kalma: (pouting) Oh I'm scared! Come closer and fight like a monster!

Amen: Wait for it!

OX: (shouts) Enough! Don't you see you're embarrassing Lorelei? Just stop behaving like children, you're not better than the other.

Lorelei: Thanks OX… Guys, I think we have better to do than this. Do you want to find Awa and the others or not?

Kalma/Amen: Of course.

Lorelei: Then stop slobbing at me, and let's begin the researches. (To herself, face palm) Typical men reaction…

Amen and Kalma muttered a tiny "sorry" at Lorelei and Kalma asked everyone to follow him. They wandered in the corridors of the manor silently. Amen got closer to OX and gave him a slight nudge.

Amen: (speaks low) Your way is more effective than ours, eh?

OX: What are you talking about?

Amen: You play the reasonable and understanding guy that comes and saves the Lady? How cute.

OX: Not at all… You little argument was just pointless, that's all.

Lorelei: Don't justify yourself OX, some guys here should follow your example.

Amen/Kalma: Hey!

OX: ^_^

Lorelei and the Minotaur laughed and gave each other a high-five. Soon after that they arrived before a metal door. Kalma opened it and let Lorelei and his brother in. The young woman could hold a "Wow!" when she saw this room.


	12. XI

**Chapter XI:**

Books, lots of them stored in bookcases fixed on every wall. Books of every era, perfectly preserved from the ravages of time. Lorelei, who had reading for a great passion, was just breathless before this wonder. Kalma walked next to her, candlesticks lighting up to his passing.

Kalma: I see you like literature as much as I do.

Lorelei: (amazed) It's incredible.

Kalma: Here are writings of all kinds, all times. Some are unique and even thought lost for good, for example those papyri here.

Lorelei: Sacred scrolls from the Library of Alexandria…

Amen: Can I take a look?

As he and Lorelei looked at the scrolls, Kalma went to his desk which was covered with various papers. He swept them away, and revealed a mirror: a beautiful piece that had etched swirls patterns on its sides. He laid it flat on the desk and called everyone.

Kalma: Lorelei, have you seen something else while you were sleeping?

Lorelei: Not really. I saw the same things that OX and Amen told you, and I don't know where they're located.

Kalma: I have the solution. *He shows the mirror*

Lorelei: A mirror?

OX: It's not an ordinary mirror. Kalma uses it to see everything that happens on Earth, because as Ruler of the Brotherhood he can't leave this place unless someone takes it from him.

Kalma: (about OX) I took his place just before he got caught. I think you can use your powers on this mirror, so that we'll be able to see what you see in your visions.

Lorelei: Couldn't you use it to find your fellows?

Kalma: The seal that is used to lock them up is magical in its way. I couldn't locate them because of that. This "magic" lives within you, passed in the blood of generations descending from the Scythes. That's why you're the only one able to free them.

Lorelei: How am I supposed to use this?

OX: That mirror is also kind of spellbound. By a simple contact you'd be able to use it at will.

Lorelei sat down before the desk. She hesitated a moment and then, reassured by the kind looks around her, she put her hands on the mirror. She felt the glass ice cold under her fingers, and that made her shiver. She concentrated on her last dream the best she could, and the first images came in the mirror as her eyes went white. She was now breathing very slowly and remained perfectly still. The monsters could now see a great forest with snow, cliffs with on top a dark and old castle, and Awa's ghost sit upon a stone slab. But as the visions went more precise, her left arm began to hurt and she felt her heart race. The name of a town, written in Cyrillic shone in the mirror. At that moment Lorelei felt strange, suffocating, each breath whistling in her throat.

Amen: (worried) Kalma, she doesn't seem well, make her stop.

Kalma: We're nearly there, just a few more seconds.

OX: Brother, Amen's right…

They all saw a shadow crawling towards them in the mirror, and in the same time, Lorelei's facial expression betrayed the fact she was getting scared. She was now panicking.

OX: Stop it now!

When this shadow covered the whole vision, Lorelei screamed, a mix of pain and fear. She fell from the chair, unconscious. The monsters ran towards her, and Kalma felt guilty, and strangely, surprised.

Amen: (tries to wake Lorelei) What happened? Kalma what was that shadow?

Kalma looked at his friend, then at his brother, with worry and bitterness.

Kalma: This is worse than I thought.

OX: What?

Kalma: Awa's in Bulgaria, in the old castle of Vlad the Impaler.

Amen: Lordi's former home…

Kalma: That's not all. That shadow we saw, and that symbol I knew before. Those men you fought in Crete. Guys, we are hunted down by the Milicie.

OX: Those knights that had slaughtered the Scythe clan? So they're still active…

Kalma: Indeed. Brother, go and prepare the zombie generals. You won't be heading to Bulgaria alone. I'm taking care of the Hell Riders.

OX did as told, followed close by Kalma. Sometime later, Lorelei finally woke up, and Amen helped her to stand up and sit back in the chair.

Amen: Are you all right?

Lorelei: I think so. Amen, this thing tried to hurt me. It knows that we know about Awa, and it's gonna try to kill you all! I can't let it happen.

Amen: Don't worry, Kalma takes care of everything. We'll be leaving with an armed convoy, and if anyone tries to hurt you again, he'll regret it.

Lorelei smiled to him, and tried her best to hide the hurt coming from her wounded arm.


	13. XII

**Chapter XII:**

What is good when being in Hell, is that you can go back anywhere on Earth. Well, if Kalma decided so, he's the Master here after all. A few days later, night was falling upon Bulgaria, cold and snowy. Because of its dark and awful past, Bulgaria was inhabited by very superstitious people, and they screamed for Devil when they saw monsters and zombies on motorbikes. The herd was led by Lorelei and OX, followed by Amen, the zombie generals and the Hell Riders. Their foes already knowing that they were coming, they gave up the discretion. During the last days, Lorelei trained with OX and Kalma in order to use her powers without any difficulties. It consisted in finding where Amen was hiding in Hell, and in the end and after a few surprises (like Amen building sand castles), she managed to control her perception power. Her visions, however, didn't improve as much. She was guiding them now in the hollow forest.

Lorelei: (To OX) Take the next road to the left, and then we'll be arrived.

The Minotaur did as told and the herd followed, and a minute later they arrived in front of the castle of Vlad the Impaler, a.k.a Lordi. They got off the motorcycles and took out their weapons. The Hell Riders and zombies had firearms, and two of them got next to Lorelei as bodyguards. She had the same sword as in Crete, only sharpened. The rest of the zombies waited for the orders of their Master. OX had his bazooka ready to fire, held on his back, and Amen had two golden saïs as pointy as needles.

OX: Miss, I think it's time for you to use your powers.

Lorelei: I'll try my best.

OX: Remember, once you hold control, don't let it slip away by getting distracted.

Lorelei: *Looks around* There are ten of them in the chapel, and about thirty around us. They're charging their guns.

She gasped and ran towards Amen, unsheathing her sword. When the Pharaoh turned himself, he saw Lorelei stabbing a man in black hood, a knight of the Milicie that tried to attack Amen in his back. She drew her sword back and blood ran at her feet, she looked at Amen with a smirk.

Amen: (smirks too) Thanks Milady.

They heard a scream and all the remaining knights came out of their hideout. The Hell Riders attacked and the two bodyguard zombies came to protect Lorelei.

OX: Amen! Stay with Lorelei and search for Awa. You there! Go with them and kill anyone who tries to attack my friends!

The Hellbull punched the knight right in front of him and drew out his bazooka. Shots and detonations broke the silent dawn. Zombies were insensitive to bullets, but sharp knives cutting their rotten flesh were their weakness, and the knights understood it quickly. Meanwhile, Lorelei and Amen ran to the chapel, trying to avoid the bullets and daggers. The Mummy took a great pleasure to kill every foe that approached, remembering the time he was an assassin. It felt good to him to let out his true nature, and Lorelei noticed it. To her own surprise, she was happy to see him enjoying this slaughter. She left these thoughts behind and focused on her course. The noises behind her where now less loud, and she understood why when she saw some Hell Riders coming with her. She smiled and they arrived in the chapel, where a dozen of knights were waiting for her. Those were more armed, and seemed much stronger. One of them who had tattoos all over his head walked towards Lorelei, and her two bodyguard zombies raised their weapons.

Knight: Our Master underestimated you, Mrs Landers. This time you'll meet your doom.

Amen: For this you'll have to get rid of me first!

OX: (from far) Same for me!

Lorelei turned to see the Hellbull and the remaining Hell Riders coming to her. He had cuts on his torso and arms, but seemed perfectly alright. Some zombies had also cuts, bullets caught in their flesh, even missing limbs, but they still wanted to fight. Lorelei, with all those warriors behind her, felt invincible and oh what a wonderful feeling it was. She had changed, she wasn't the frail woman that had set sail to Egypt anymore and it was good. She grinned.

Lorelei: (loud voice) The Arockalypse will happen no matter what! I won't let you imprison them again.

Knight: (smiles wickedly) That we die or not tonight won't change a thing. You won't survive long enough to accomplish your task, you'll suffer a slow and painful death.

OX: Enough with that bullshit! Slay them all!

Zombies roared and attacked again, followed by OX. Amen and Lorelei joined the melee, fighting with all their strength. She saw a knight jumping on the Minotaur and trying to stab him.

Lorelei: Oh no, you won't!

She slashed the back of the knight, leaving a trail of blood on her sword. He fell down and got smashed by OX's hoof. After a quick glance to her he fought with another knight. Lorelei ran in a corner of the room and looked around for the place she'd seen Awa's grave. Her eyes widened when she saw a ghost in the shadows in front of her: it was Awa. Without removing her stare from the ghost, she called.

Lorelei: Amen, look!

He ran towards her and saw Awa's ghost too. As it started leaving, she took Amen's hand and followed it through the melee.

They both ended in a tiny and dark room, filled with only a desk, candles and books. Lorelei recognized the place immediately.

Lorelei: Help me remove the carpet, the grave is underneath.

They pushed aside everything to reveal a stone grave covered with dust, with the too-well-known seal on it. Awa's ghost, which has been there with them, backed up at the sight of the mark. She was a witch after all, she could still feel the magic of the seal and the bad effects it had on her. Awa's ghost looked at Lorelei with sadness, her cat like eyes immersed in hers. Lorelei knelt next to the grave, and placed her hand on it, breaking the spell. Her features tensed as an intense pain flowed in her whole body, she held herself from screaming. This wasn't normal at all, she didn't felt anything when practicing and right now she felt like her every limb was being torn from her body. She had to inform Kalma on this.

The stone began to crackle, and she removed her hand. To her horror, she saw that her palm was burnt, now there was really something wrong.

Amen: I fear it'll explode, draw back!

She took a few steps backwards, holding her burnt hand close to her chest. Amen pushed her out of the room and got out when a loud detonation hurled them to the floor. As they stood up, they looked to the grave, where the ghost was recovering possession of Awa's corpse.


	14. XIII

**Chapter XIII:**

The dust dissipated, revealing Awa flesh and bone going out of her grave. She was exactly like Lorelei saw in her sleep: her wedding gown was torn to shreds, and a big smudge of dried blood covered the left part of her chest. The strings of pearls on her corset and her ruff had been tarnished with time, just like her skin that had gone grey. The Lady stretched herself like she had got up from bed, she then looked at Amen and Lorelei with a great smile. She ran to hug them both.

Awa: Thank you. It's so nice to finally see people we like.

Amen: Good to see you again.

Awa: I knew it was an awesome idea to have another girl in the band! ^_^

Lorelei: We'll be able to talk about other things than "this woman is very good looking! I admit, she's good looking!"

Awa laughed as Lorelei looked at Amen with a mischievous smile. The pharaoh did not respond and blushed heavily.

Amen: (embarrassed) I… I can explain.

Lorelei: The zombie guards told everything to Marjaana, who told me everything.

Awa: They didn't change at all, true monstermen they are.

Lorelei: Come on Amen, don't look at us like that. I adore you too ;)

He smiled, uneasy. But when they heard the Minotaur roar in pain, they ran to the main room.

Awa: Now it's my turn to play…

There were still some knights left, and OX and the Hell Riders were losing strength: OX had a dagger stuck in his back and his bazooka was unloaded. At this moment, a cold wind blew in the room and knights stopped their offensive. The remaining Hell Riders shouted in joy when Awa, Lorelei and Amen entered. The Mummy covered his ears and told Lorelei to do so too. OX looked at them with a smirk.

OX: Awa dear! I'm happy to see you're free.

Awa: Hello OX! Did you leave me some of those men?

OX: (bows) Of course Lady de Paysant.

Knights: The witch!

The Hellbull walked away and covered his ears too. Awa screamed with a very high pitched voice, and the stone columns began to fissure. It was too late for the Knights of Milicie, they all fell down, a trail of blood escaping their ears and eyes. Amen, without warning, took out the dagger from OX's back. He roared in pain and stared at Amen.

OX: (angry) Next time, tell me before doing it.

Amen: If I told you I was gonna do it you wouldn't have let me.

The Hellbull face-palmed. Lorelei was surprised by what just happened, truly these monsters knew how to get rid of someone, in their own special way.

Awa: I love to do this.

Amen: Very well done, even after so many time.

Awa: Thanks!

OX: Mission cleared. However there's something that bothers me.

Lorelei: What can it be?

OX: When that guy told you that "you wouldn't survive long enough".

Amen: Let them send more guys, we'll be happy to slaughter them all.

OX: I don't think it was about sending more knights to kill you. They didn't mind dying, remember? That would be foolish and useless.

Amen: Sounds odd indeed.

Awa: Lorelei, are you sure you're alright?

Lorelei: Of course, why asking?

Awa: Your arm…

The Countess seemed very worried. Lorelei looked her arm and gasped: It was red, swollen and the bandage covered with blood. Her wound did not heal and was certainly infected.

OX: (Worried) Why didn't you say anything about it? We could've done something.

Lorelei: I didn't notice it was that bad, it didn't even hurt. I swear I would have warned you.

Awa: Show me.

Lorelei approached her arm with the bandage and Awa began to undo it. What she saw under it would have made her heart race: the wound was indeed infected, and the skin around it had tiny purple and black marks. Lorelei began to panic, and so did Amen and OX.

Awa: No! It can't be…

Amen: (panicking) What is this?

Awa: Those knights did that to you?

Lorelei: (breathing hard) Yes… A dagger slashed my arm.

Awa let go of her arm and looked at Lorelei with deep sadness, and she tied the bandage around.

Awa: Lorelei, I'm not gonna lie to you. You've been poisoned, and it's too late to do something. I'm so sorry…

Lorelei drew back, despair growing in her heart. A tear rolled upon her cheek, and strangely at the same time, Amen felt himself falter.


	15. XIV

**Chapter XIV:**

Lorelei: I'm gonna… die?

Awa: (sad) There was arsenic on the blade that had cut you. In a few days… You will…

Lorelei: No…

She began to cry and Awa hugged her, gently patting her back. OX approached and hugged the two women, sadness printed on his face. Only Amen remained frozen at his place, speechless and not realizing yet the horrible truth. A tear ran on his rotten flesh without him noticing it. Only OX saw this and began to wonder if his friend felt something special towards Lorelei. He let go of the women and stood next to Amen, and glanced sadly to them. If Kalma would've been there, he surely would have cried and the monsters would have found it perfectly understandable: with time Lorelei had become more than their savior, she was their friend, their little Miss like OX used to call her. They didn't consider her as a superior being at all because of her powers, she was part of the monster family.

Lorelei stopped crying after a minute. She wiped her tears and gently pushed Awa away. Her eyes were still red and watery, yet it was determination that was to be found in her looks.

Lorelei: We have to hurry if we want to find the others.

Amen: You're still thinking about it after such news?

She looked him straight in his dead-white eyes.

Lorelei: Amen, my friends, if I must die then it'll be it but I don't want it to be in vain. I'll be leaving knowing all of you safe and ready to rock. Even… even if I'm gonna miss you all so much…

Awa: Oh Lorelei, we don't know what to say…

Lorelei hugged the witch and soon Amen and OX joined, smiles printed on their faces. Despite the fact that she was pledged to a slow agony, Lorelei would honor her promises. Indeed, she realized that she'll be dying doing something worthwhile, something good. If she had stayed with her family, she would've led a meaningless existence, like an outcast. On the moment, she didn't regret her decision to forsake everything in order to leave for adventure, to follow her dreams. These monsters were known to be the worst ones amongst their kind, yet they were to Lorelei the most wonderful people she ever met. Her true friends. She didn't want to die leaving them behind, but it was too late. At least she'll try to fulfill her promise, to end on a joyful note: the monster family reunited.

Awa: I'll take care of your wound and I'll try to delay the symptoms now that I recovered my magic.

OX: And once we're back in Hell, you're gonna rest. You've done a lot today.

Lorelei: Thanks a lot, but let me warn you: once I feel better, I'll want to fight.

Amen: But before that I'd rather let Kalma help you with your powers. They must be weakened by the poison.

OX: Well said. Now my friends and Miss, Hell Riders, let's go home.

They began to walk towards the motorbikes. Lorelei and Awa began to chat while the Hell Riders gathered with the zombies that could be saved. OX remained setback with Amen.

OX: Amen, are you sure everything's ok?

Amen: Yeah… Don't worry 'bout me pal. There's someone else much more important to worry about.

They looked at the girls far in front of them, and with their non-beating hearts full of sorrow, they promised to treasure every moment, and to protect Lorelei until the very end.


	16. XV

**Chapter XV:**

At their return in Hell, the monsters forced Lorelei to stay in bed and to take some rest. Marjaana was staying with her and the two women quickly became friends. The monsters were now in Kalma's office, trying to find a way to make things better. The zombie biker hit his desk with his fist.

Kalma: I should have seen it earlier! I could have called my best doctors and she may have had a chance to live!

Awa: Calm down Kalma, it's not your fault.

Amen: Awa's right. All that's left for us to do is to find Kita and Lordi as soon as possible. I promised to Lorelei that Lordi would tell her the truth about her past. I must honor those words.

OX: We'll do everything to fulfill that promise. Kalma, you're crying?

Kalma: (cries) I don't want her to die, she's like my little sister! I taught her everything she needed, and now I feel like I've failed to protect her.

OX: I think exactly the same, brother.

Awa: She's part of our family now, if I could do something to save her, I would do it without any hesitation.

Amen: Me too.

Kalma: The Milicie will pay for that, I swear it.

They stopped talking when they heard footsteps in the corridor. The door slowly opened to reveal Marjaana.

Marjaana: Master Kalma! My Lords! Lorelei wishes to see you immediately.

Thinking of the worst thing that could happen to her, they all hurried in Lorelei's room. They sighed in relief when they saw her sit in her bed, the covers up to her waist. She didn't seem less tired as judged to the dark circles under her eyes. But her messy hair and trembling hands showed that she surely had a nightmare, or more likely a vision.

Amen: Is everything alright?

Lorelei: About my health, yes. But for what I just saw, no.

The biker sat on the bed.

Kalma: What did you see?

Lorelei: That vision was very unusual, it was very confused and dark. It was literally frightening.

Marjaana: Miss Lorelei's sleep had been restless. She woke up screaming for help, trembling and breathing hard.

Lorelei: I sent Marjaana to you right after that. In the vision I was in a horrid place, filled with cut limbs, organs and heads in formaldehyde glasses. Behind me was a transparent coffin, with an alien inside. As I got out of this place I heard someone screaming, and I felt really bad like I was ill. I saw tons of shadows crawling in snow, towards the place where I heard the voice. And… something tried to kill me, tried to put my limbs into those glasses. That's all I remember.

OX: Strange things indeed, were they like the shadow that we saw a few days ago?

Lorelei: Yes.

Kalma: The Milicie again. Lorelei, I think you killed two birds with one stone: this alien is Kita, and the shadows are knights gathering around the worst monster of our family in order to prevent him from waking up.

Awa: Lordi and Kita are in the same place?

Kalma: Seems so.

Lorelei: But we have a problem, we don't know where they are.

OX: You really think so?

The Minotaur approached her and removed the pillows from the bed. Under them was a circle thing with a spider web etched in its center. He then replaced the pillows.

Lorelei: That thing looks like those dream catchers we build in school.

OX: It _is_ a dream catcher, Miss. I thought that after the mirror's incident it would be safer to use simple methods and tools.

Kalma: Bro, you're a genius.

Lorelei: Amazing! But did it upset you that much?

OX: You scared us to death.

Amen: And we're too old for those kinds of fears.

Lorelei: (laughs) My dear monsters, what would I do without you?

Kalma: No funny things. Well, I'll see what I can get with this. Awa, I'll need your help. We'll also discover if your dreams are funny are not. ;)

Lorelei: Hey!

Awa: I'll try to return as soon as I can so we could continue our conversation.

Lorelei: No problem!

OX: Ah… Girly chats. I'm gonna prepare the generals. I'll be back to haunt you as well, Miss.

The monsters left the room and only one remained with Lorelei.


	17. XVI

**Chapter XVI:**

Lorelei: I suppose you too have something to do?

Amen: No, but if you want me to leave…

Lorelei: I didn't say such a thing. I've never been against company you know.

Amen: I'll stay then. ^_^

Lorelei: Can I ask you something?

Amen: I'm listening.

Lorelei: At my stopover at Denderah, some superstitious people there told me the legends and myths about you: your reign and the horrors you've done. But when I see how you are towards me I hardly can believe them. Can you tell me your version of the story?

Amen: Well, it's a long story. Those legends are true, I've been a great and powerful pharaoh, and a cruel assassin at the same time. I had everything I wanted: absolute power, wealth, women, people and foes crawling at my feet. But one day, they all discovered my true nature because of the cut on my face. At this moment, I began to kill, maim and torture without any regret the people around me. I hated them all, I felt so bad, and doing bad and evil things was a way to soothe the pain and humiliation that was consuming my being. I've been cursed at my death to be hungry for human flesh forever, in order to be punished for my crimes. But a few millenniums awoke in this sarcophagus made me think about the past, and learn from some mistakes. I'm not proud about some things I've done. You saw what was still good in me, what I thought had disappeared long ago. You saw the man before the assassin, and I'm thankful to you for that.

Lorelei: I understand better now. Wait, you stayed awake for more than 3800 years?!

Amen: Yes. At least Lordi and OX won't be the only ones to have left a mark in history.

Lorelei: Speaking of Lordi, I hope we'll find him soon. It may seem selfish, but I can't wait for him to tell me everything he knows about my past.

Amen: Don't feel guilty for that, it's understandable. I too have a question for you.

Lorelei: Which is?

Amen: What did you decide to follow your visions, to come to us? You could have continued to live your life, but you left anyway. Why?

Her smile faded and she turned not to meet his gaze.

Lorelei: (bitter) Well, when I was little, those visions used to scare me. Mother used to worry about me, and that angered my father. He was very possessive and self-centered. I've always been aware that he wanted a boy, he told me every day that he hated me, that I wasn't his daughter, that he would left me in an orphan house, and my mother didn't defend me. I wasn't happy at all. I left right after my 18th birthday to study in Ireland. Soon after, I learned that I had a brother. That child doesn't know who I am of course. They raised him like a king, forgetting me for good, giving him everything he wanted, everything they never gave me. I hate my parents for that, they ruined my childhood. I decided to leave, forsaking everything behind, for I had nothing to lose or to care for. Only those visions kept me from committing suicide or other dark stuff. I was curious. That's how I ended up in Egypt. Even if my life will end too soon, I don't regret my decision at all…

Tears ran down her cheeks, and she wiped them away. She didn't want to cry in front of Amen, not again. Feeling guilty for this, the pharaoh hugged her tenderly.

Amen: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.

Lorelei: Please don't be. Look the bright side, I have nothing to envy to this brat brother, my friends are monsters, kind and wonderful ones. I've always dreamt of adventure, and I'm living one right now. Past is past, and I wouldn't trade the present for nothing in the world.

She hugged him back and she knew he was smiling. But suddenly, she felt her stomach burning.

Lorelei: (suffocates) Amen, please let go now…

Stunned, he freed her from the embrace and saw her running towards the bathroom. When he heard her throwing up, he hurried to her. The mummy winced when he saw that she had just thrown up blood. He helped her to sit on the bed and ran to call a doctor. He ran into Kalma instead.

Kalma: We found them! They're both in Lapland, not far from Rovaniemi.

Amen: Forget that for now and search for a doctor! Lorelei has thrown up blood!

Kalma ran away to do as told. The monsters gathered around the bed.

Amen: You should stay here.

Lorelei: No way! I'm coming with you all. You need me to break the seals anyway, and I feel way better now.

OX: You're right about the first point, but at least let the doctors check.

Lorelei: Very well. I'm gonna get dressed.


	18. XVII

**Chapter XVII:**

Lorelei missed the warmth of Hell, despite her winter coat she was freezing. Every step she took along with her friends was a challenge. They were lucky, they didn't feel the cold. This time the Hell Riders were hidden all around: a huge army of zombies were waiting for OX to shout the battle call. They arrived before an old shack.

Lorelei: (with chattering teeth) Here we are.

OX: You wouldn't be against a warm sauna, would you?

Lorelei: I'll drag you with me as soon as I see one.

OX: Deal :-P

Amen: Hey, I wanna come too! I'll also bring Kalma ^^

Lorelei: (poke Amen's ribs) No way, you pervert.

Amen: Why is OX the lucky one? :'(

Lorelei: He's the one who brought the idea.

Awa: We shall maybe enter now, no?

The Minotaur hit the door with his hoof. They entered the shack and they saw a man. He was around 50 years old and wore shredded clothes. He got up and laid hungry eyes upon the monsters and smiled wickedly. Lorelei searched for the glass coffin: he was attached to the wall, along with mummified limbs, she winced at the memory of her nightmare. This man looked totally mad.

Man: My, my. Real monsters! This is my lucky day! You'll be perfect with the beautiful specimen I already have. But the wench here is unworthy of my time and great collection! Be gone, you little whore!

The man roared and took out a golden dagger, lunging towards Lorelei. He got stopped by a rotten hand grabbing his neck.

Amen: (angry) How dare you insult Lorelei in front of us, you lunatic!

The lunatic smiled at him, his teeth showing. He slashed the mummy's belly and to everyone's surprise, he shouted in pain. He wasn't supposed to feel any pain! He fell on his knees and Awa and Lorelei ran to him.

Lorelei: How is this possible?

Amen: Don't worry, I'm already dead, remember? Free Kita and let him get revenge.

Awa: (getting up, summoning magic) This dagger is cursed, beware OX!

OX tried his best to avoid the dagger and to stop the old man, meanwhile Awa was using her powers on Amen. Lorelei approached the glass coffin and searched for the mark. She had to sit on the floor to reach it and again, put her hand upon it. The pain she felt was stronger than the last time, getting worse as the poison spread in her veins and core. Purple dots appeared on her hand and it started to burn. She stared at them in horror: she realized that using her powers made the poison spread faster. The glass coffin shattered and Kita opened his eyes. When the old man turned to face the alien, OX took away the dagger and stored it in his pocket in order to give it to Kalma. Kita walked slowly towards the one who "owned" him.

Kita: And you, how dare you hurt my friends?!

He grabbed the man and plunged his claws in his arms. He bit his throat and blood spurted all across his face. Kita let him fall to the floor, dead. Lorelei got up and tried not to stumble.

Kita: And he tastes awful!

Awa: (hugs him) Kita!

OX: Good to see you again, destroyer.

Kita: I missed you all so much! It's so good to see familiar faces after so many centuries.

Awa: Your fur is still soft, I'm happy!

Amen: Let me introduce you Lorelei, she'd just freed you.

Kita: Hello Miss ^^ Thank you so much. You must be the Death Scythe Lordi was talking about.

Lorelei: Death Scythe?

Kita: You're not aware of it?

Lorelei: I'm not.

Kita: Well, the Scythes were feared and yet very respected by people because of their knowledge. They were linked to the world of the living and the underworld as part of both: the birth of the clan remains very blurry. When they got slaughtered by humans, and by the Milicie brotherhood, Death itself saved the very last survivor of the clan and raised him to a Death Scythe: someone with the power to break the border between life and death, in addition of his other powers. But Death Scythes, in exchange, had to work alongside Death to kill or resurrect people. And the powers had to disappear for a millennium before returning to the offspring of the first Death Scythe, which happen to be you nowadays. That's why you're the only one able to free us.

OX: And that's also why you're well known in Hell. Death, who's in fact Kalma's father and my adoptive one, left 3 centuries ago. Kalma's now the ruler of Hell and Kalmageddon, and like Kita said, he's your Master and you work with him. All people in Hell knew about this.

Lorelei: And yet no one ever told me.

OX: We were too focused on your training and your health.

Lorelei: You could have told me!

OX: Kalma wanted to tell you it himself, you know how proud he is.

Lorelei shrugged and got out of the shack. Her eyes grew wide when she saw dark silhouettes crawling far away in the snow.


	19. XVIII

**Chapter XVIII:**

Lorelei: Guys?

The monsters walked next to her. They watched the two black things, and OX nodded.

OX: These aren't knights. They're called Tempests: they're somehow like banshees, they announce an upcoming death.

The Minotaur and his friends winced at the word.

Kita: We should follow them, because where there is war, there are people dying. Hey, why are you all grief stricken all of a sudden?

Awa: Well, you are not aware…

Lorelei: (cold) I'm gonna die, poisoned by a knight. That doesn't surprise me that those Tempests resembles the shadows I saw in my visions...

Kita: (Sad) I'm… I'm deeply sorry.

Lorelei: You couldn't guess it. Well, let's follow them.

They walked in silence, not unaware that Lorelei's health had started to decline again: she was paler and the purple dots were to be seen on the back of her left hand. The coldness she showed a few moments before was here to hide her fear. She was beginning to take seriously her savior role, and she didn't want to look like a coward. She was scared to die, but didn't want anyone to notice it. A flash blinding temporarily her eyes made her gasp.

Lorelei: Stop now.

They looked at her, surprised. Lorelei stared right in front of her, and her powers overtook control: right before them all, far away was the army they were waiting for. They were gathered around what resembled a hollow tree, grayish and without any leaves. Lorelei covered her ears as the scream she'd already heard resounded in her head. That's when she realized: two of the branches looked like arms, the roots were short like feet, and that face moldered by the bark was like shouting in pain, and two dots glowed bright red. A voice spoke to her, the same voice that had been talking to her for years. It was beckoning her, taking control.

Lorelei: (unreal voice) He's here, right before us.

Awa: Lorelei, are you ok?

Her eyes went red.

Lorelei: Follow me!

She ran and they followed her, disturbed by what they just witnessed. Those red eyes weren't Lorelei's, which were normally a deep green. They were Lordi's. Even her voice had changed somewhat into his. Lorelei waved a hand and a shock wave broke the air. Seconds later, the zombie army was there, ready to attack. OX didn't believe his eyes, he was supposed to be the only one that could summon them. They arrived before the Milicie army: warriors with various weapons, sorcerers, and what seemed to be their leader. He was a tall man, wearing a black armor with symbols carved on it, and a bronze colored cape. Lorelei's eyes went back to normal and she blinked, hatred printed on her face as she unsheathed her sword.

King knight: We were waiting for you, Death Scythe. It's a miracle you're still alive after all this time, the arsenic should have killed you already but it seems you're tougher than expected. Seeing your arm, I can say that you'll die today, by my hand or by the poison.

Lorelei: I'll die knowing the Arockalypse accomplished and my companions safe! I'll be delighted to offer to this world better days by slaughtering you all just like you slaughtered my clan a thousand years ago!

OX: And she won't be alone! Zombies, attack NOW!

King knight: Slay them all!

Coming from every direction, zombies roaring, all weapons out. The battle began as the two armies met. OX, in the name of Death his adoptive father, took charge of the King Knight. Awa took Lorelei's hand as Amen and Kita tried to open a way to Lordi for them. The two women ran, hurting every knight that tried to stop them. Amen no longer restrained himself and the blades of his saïs didn't do other thing than piercing and slashing flesh. Known as the Destroyer, Kita honored that surname and ripped off every knight's body to smithereens. While she ran, Lorelei looked around herself: zombies had taken the advantage, for now. Blood ran on the floor and blades, and there was fire consuming the zombies' bodies. Screams mixed up with the clinking of swords, and the guns' explosions. Lorelei had never seen something that horrible, and her hopes narrowed as she felt herself weaken. She had to be quick, and her and Awa ran faster. She shouted as a dagger pierced into her back, and her vision blurred when the blade left her flesh.


	20. XIX

**Chapter XIX:**

Awa clawed the man's face, cutting one of his eyes. She pushed him to the ground, and cracked his skull with her heel. Lorelei panted, trying to forget the pain.

Awa: Are you alright?

Lorelei: Yeah, it's nothing. I still can fight.

Awa: Be strong Lorelei, we're almost there.

Lorelei: I try my best.

Awa: Cover your ears, I'm gonna make them stop.

She pressed her palms to her ears as Awa screamed with all her strength. The knights fell one by one, while zombies, their eardrums insensitive, stayed proudly on their feet. An explosion made the air wave and the remaining knight before the 2 women fell down. Awa and Lorelei protected each other against the rocks and fragments. OX put back his bazooka on his shoulder.

OX: Run for it girls! I'll watch your backs!

Nodding to the Minotaur, they ran as fast as they could among the corpses. Amen and Kita had gone somewhere else, as the women didn't see them right before them anymore. The battle was at its peak, both team had lost a lot of warriors. Eventually, Lorelei glimpsed the tree that kept Lordi a prisoner. She turned to Awa, only to see the witch violently thrown on the floor by the King Knight. He took out a dagger and plunged it in Awa's forearm. Her magic instantly drained from her body, leaving her weakened and full of hatred. The King Knight turned to Lorelei, and smiled wickedly.

King Knight: I won't let you ruin my plans, I won't let this world escape my grasp! This is the end for you, Lorelei Landers.

He took out a long golden sword. Lorelei looked at him and felt again that presence that took control of her a few moments ago. But this time, she felt reassured and ready. That presence fought by her side. She drew out her own sword. At this moment she felt all the hatred, all the sadness, all the despair she'd known, coming alive again. Memories of her childhood, the years she spent alone, outcast… And then there were the smiles of her monstrous friends. No, she won't hold back the pain, she'll use it to empower her every thrust and punch.

The blades clinked, and the two tried everything to kill the other. Lorelei got her cheek cut, and her hatred grew when she heard him chuckle. She blocked his sword at the height of his shoulder and she kicked hard his knee. She quickly backed up, breathless. Her strength was leaving her slowly yet dangerously. She had to free Lordi, and their victory would be assured. She dodged another thrust but got pushed against the tree, the bark hurting her back even more. She blocked his sword when he wanted to slit her throat. The blades remained joined, and eyes to eyes, their tried to win the advantage. But the sword got nearer and nearer Lorelei's throat.

Awa: Leave our savior alone!

The witch pierced the King knight thigh with the dagger, and he shouted in pain, dropping his sword. The occasion here was just the right one. Lorelei placed her sword right in front of the King's heart, and pushed as hard as she could. He looked at her astonished and fell on the floor when Lorelei took out the sword.

Lorelei: Thanks Awa, I wouldn't have won without your intervention. Is your arm alright?

Awa: Nothing but rotten flesh, I'll survive.

Lorelei turned around and looked at the tree. The seal was right in front of her, moldered in the bark. She glanced at Awa and after a quick breath, she placed her hand on it. It started to glow bright red, and she felt like her every bone was being broken, and her flesh melted by acid. She felt her whole body ache, her blood boiling in her veins, this was unbearable. The red light spread to the whole tree and she screamed. A scream that wasn't human, full of pain. Awa took a step backwards, and the battle stopped only to hear that horrible scream. The monsters looked at their friend, and ran towards her, wanting nothing but to free her from this pain. Lorelei felt nothing more when Lordi broke free, just the cold air around her and monsters shouting her name. She fell unconscious to the floor, unaware of the purple dots of poison spreading again on her skin. The Lord looked at her, tenderness in his red eyes. Then he turned to face the Milicie army.

Mr Lordi: You won't lay a hand on her, do you hear me?!

His axe materialized in his hand and he slaughtered every knight in front of him. The monsters joined him and Awa kneeled next to Lorelei. The witch thanked the Gods her friend was still alive, and summoned her magic in order to heal as much wounds as possible. The leftover of the Milicie army gathered in front of the monsters. Lorelei woke up, and looked around: night had fallen, and there were corpses and flames everywhere. She felt her legs completely numb as she tried to stand up. The Lord and his fellows looked at her.

Lorelei: I see my task is accomplished. I succeeded in freeing you all.

Mr Lordi: You did my dear. I am Mr Lordi, and in the name of my fellows here I thank you for everything you've done.

Lorelei: (smiles) It's just that I discovered that I was fighting in the right side.

Mr Lordi: I like you, little Miss. Now if you'll excuse us, the battle isn't over yet. Amen! Kita! You're with me. OX and Awa, stay with Lorelei and intervene if needed!

The Lord shouted and the three monsters ran again into the melee.


	21. XX

**Chapter XX:**

Lorelei watched the monsters go into the battle again, but suddenly more knights came in reinforcement. A hundred of them sprinted towards Lordi, maybe their last hope to win.

OX: We shouldn't stay here. Miss, are you able to walk?

Lorelei: I think so…

Awa: I'll help you. Let's go there behind those rocks, we'll be well hidden.

Lorelei got up and Awa offered her arm. With OX they walked fast to the big snow covered rocks. Lorelei tried her best to keep going to the same speed. But her steps in the snow got heavier, and a tingling sensation ran in her left leg, up to her hip. This made her fell to the floor, and she looked at her friends, helpless.

Lorelei: (panicked) My leg… I can't feel it anymore…

Awa kneeled next to her and removed Lorelei's skirt to look at her leg and knee. The skin was covered in purple dots so much that it seemed that all her skin had been painted in purple. Awa gasped in shock.

Awa: We don't have much time. OX, take her in your arms.

The Hellbull gently lifted Lorelei from the floor, and they hurried to their hideout. She clung to OX's coat as their footsteps quickened. When they arrived to the rocks, they sat behind the greater one. OX put Lorelei down between him and Awa. That's when he and Awa realized that not only her left leg, but her whole body had purple dots. Her left side was the worse. And her face, once beautiful, was now bloodless and the cut on her cheek was still bleeding. She curled up, and tightened her coat.

Lorelei: (teeth chattering) I'm cold…

Awa held her friend close and OX put his own coat on the two women. When he saw the look Awa was giving her, he got a horrible feeling.

The Lord swirled his axe and beheaded the knights in front of him, but didn't see the ones behind him. They tried to strangle him, and make him kneel to the ground. Mr Lordi bit the arm on his throat and jerked it out. Kita on his side wasn't that lucky: his katana had been broken, and his only weapon left were his sharp teeth. Amen, who was doing very fine, came next to his friend.

Amen: What are you doing, Destroyer? We aren't here as tourists.

Kita: Speak for yourself! My katana is useless!

Amen: Then use your tiny brain and your teeth!

The Destroyer winked at the mummy and their both attacked at the same time. They slashed, bit, tore, stabbed and maimed everyone that was standing against them. Both monsters let out their inner beasts: Kita moved on all fours and roared, blood dripping from his mouth. And Amen seemed to be playing with his enemies rather than fighting, saïs twirling in his hands. But the Milicie wasn't defeated yet. Ten of them got on Kita and began to stab him with those cursed daggers. The alien screamed in pain and the Lord hurried to help him. The knights had to endure the sharp blades of the axe, and it's with a deep cut in their backs that they fell to the floor. Kita got up, his rage increased. Only around twenty knights were left. The three monsters grinned wickedly, and they assaulted. The very last enemy tried to runaway, but just like the dart game, Amen threw one of his blades to him. It hit the knight right into the spine, and he fell lifeless. This war was finally over, and the monsters were victorious.

Kita: (joyful) We did it!

Amen: Just like the good old time!

Mr Lordi: Well done guys.

They made their high fives and looked at all their dead foes. A scream caught their attention, it was Awa, running along with OX.

Awa: (crying) Guys! Quick! Lorelei's dying!

Weapons dropped to the floor and the monsters ran as fast as they could. Lorelei was again in OX's arms, but this time she didn't have enough strength to move. Her limbs were numb and cold, and her heart hurt every time she felt the Hellbull's tears falling on her, and the sobs of the witch. Each breath was a challenge, and it felt like her lungs didn't wanted air anymore. When the monsters gathered, OX laid Lorelei slowly on the snow, and the Mummy fell on his knees next to her.


	22. XXI

**Chapter XXI:**

Awa did the same and let Lorelei rest her head on her legs. The monsters encircled her, their eyes glistening with tears. Amen took her hand, and she opened her eyes and smiled.

Lorelei: You're all alive and reunited, I'm so happy. Now you can begin the Arockalypse without any trouble.

OX: (sad) Thanks to you we're all together again. You forsook your family and gave all your might and strength for us. How I wished for another end.

Awa: (crying) We can't do the Arockalypse without you…

Lorelei: You'll have to, my friends. I'm sure everything will be alright, and that you'll make this world a better one.

Amen: A world not worth living in, if it's without you.

Silence took its place, and the monsters did nothing but smiling at the Mummy. OX gently pat his friend's back, happy that what he suspected about him was true. Lorelei looked him with tenderness in her green eyes.

Lorelei: I've spent so many wonderful moments with you all, and I've never been so happy in my entire life. You helped me find who I truly was, and I discovered that it was possible to grow strong bonds with people you adore. You fought for me, you defended me, you accepted me the way I was and I'll be eternally thankful to you. You're… You're the only friends I ever had, and I'll miss you so much…

She began to cry under the tender looks of her monstrous friends. She couldn't hold back these tears, emotions were too overwhelming. She felt it, she hadn't much time left. She had to tell them everything before the great end.

Lorelei: Kita, Mr Lordi, I wished I'd come to know you better. I'm sure you're as marvelous as everyone here.

Mr Lordi: Me too…

He turned his back to her and cried silently, his fellows stunned. Lordi never cried, not after the terrible loss of his beloved one. Lorelei preferred not to ask him about her past, being satisfied with what she already knew. She'd avenged her clan, which was enough.

Lorelei: Awa, we would have spent days talking to each other. Along with Marjaana you are my best friend, my confident. We had so much fun all the three of us, I'll never forget it. Please make sure that Marjaana's dream comes true.

The witch hugged her, murmuring a tiny "promise".

Lorelei: OX, I'm afraid we won't do that sauna. But let me tell you that you're the brother I wish I had. Caring and protective. Could you say to Kalma that I'll miss the motorbike rides, and that I thank both of you for the training and everything?

OX: I'll do it, my little Miss.

Her breathing got more irregular and difficult. She turned to the Pharaoh, at the same time he began to cry.

Lorelei: Dear Amen, you were the first monster to be freed. At the beginning, I thought you would devour me. *laughs lightly* But with time, I found out that you were very kind and adorable. I already knew your feelings towards me, and that's why I'm going to tell you one single thing…

She tightened her grip as the air refused to enter her lungs.

Lorelei: (voiceless) I… love you…

Her muscles loosened and so did her grip on the Mummy's hand. Her eyes closed and her face lost its tender smile. It was the end. If his heart was still able to beat, it would have beat fast. Overwhelmed by happiness and by sorrow at the same time, he held the lifeless body of Lorelei against him. Then he screamed his despair out, tears flowing free.


	23. XXII

**Chapter XXII:**

Awa hugged OX and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He tried his best to comfort her friend, but his own tears ended up melted with Awa's. Kita buried his face in his hands and sobbed silently. Mr Lordi stayed still, his eyes never living Lorelei. He didn't dare to approach her, unsure of Amen's reaction. With deep sadness he thought about his one true love, and about the day she'd been killed. Her resemblance with Lorelei was just striking. How well he knew what his friend was going through, all this despair and sorrow he himself felt when he had hold Myra's dead body in his arms. Tears came to him, like he was losing Myra again, like the story just repeated itself today.

Black smoke rose from the ground next to Amen, and revealed a ghostly Kalma. As the Grim Reaper's son and heir, it was his task to guide dead peoples' souls to where they belonged. But when he saw that it was Lorelei's soul that had to be guided, he refused to believe his eyes.

Ghost Kalma: No… Not Lorelei…

The Mummy turned to him, angry.

Amen: I forbid you to take her soul in Hell! She belongs here and nowhere else!

Ghost Kalma: (bitter) You're right my friend, I can't do it.

OX: (sad) You stand against the laws of the Dead?

Ghost Kalma: Yes Brother. Lorelei's part of our family, and family is more important than the laws.

Awa: (crying) Then bring her back!

Ghost Kalma: I'm afraid I can't do this. I can't make her a zombie either because of her kind of powers. She was the only one that could bring the dead back to life.

Voice: You're right, son.

They all turned around, only to see a shadowy creature, wearing a black hood and gloves over skeletal fingers. Ghost Kalma and OX immediately approached it and kneeled. Death itself had come here before them all.

Ghost Kalma: Father! How long have you been here?

Death: Long enough, my sons.

Ghost Kalma: I can't fulfill my task, Father. In the name of the bond we all share with Lorelei, I can't take her away.

Death: Did you already forget your own words, my son? You said yourself that Lorelei was the one that could bring the dead back.

Ghost Kalma: I did.

OX: Of course! It all makes sense! Lorelei's part of the dead, so she can be brought back.

Awa: (stops crying) You're right! She's dead but her powers are not! It was like that for me, I've been dead for centuries and my magic is still here.

Kita: But that would mean that…

Awa: (hopeful) We can use her powers on her, in order to make her alive again!

Death: Exactly, Lady de Paysant. But there's one thing you're forgetting.

This time, Amen loosened his hold of Lorelei and turned towards Death. He spoke with a bitter voice.

Amen: Our curse…

Death: Indeed Mr Amen. You've all been cursed to be monsters for eternity. If you use Lorelei's powers on her, she'll be cursed in return.

Mr Lordi: (bitter) She would become a monster.

Death: Thus forever. Your chances to succeed in bringing her back are little, and that will cost you all your might. She would no longer be a Death Scythe though, that would go against the laws. If you really cared for her, this might be the only way to see her alive again.

Death disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the monsters upset. Lorelei, a monster? No, they just couldn't do it, she didn't deserve that fate. They couldn't condemn her to live a cursed existence just to satisfy their will.

Amen: We have to try.

Mr Lordi: You heard everything, Amen. She'd be part of the undead! Do you want that for her?

Amen: I'd rather see her among us than in a coffin.

Kita: Do you realize what you're saying? Just think about her reaction when she'll learn that she's as cursed as us.

Amen: (angry) If you're so sure not to do it, very well! I'll do it myself!

Kita was about to stop him from leaving with Lorelei, but Awa impeded the alien. Ghost Kalma went next to the Mummy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Ghost Kalma: I'll help you, for I know how much she means to you.

Amen: Thanks Kalma.

Awa: I'll do it too!

OX: So will I.

In the end, all the monsters agreed to bring Lorelei back. Carrying Lorelei's body with them, they went to Hell with the remaining Hell Riders and zombies that had survived. However, Mr Lordi still had a bad feeling about this.


	24. XXIII

**Chapter XXIII:**

They arrived in Hell without alarming the citizens, and Kalma was back to his normal self. They went into the manor and Marjaana was there to welcome them. She tried not to cry before her Master, but Kalma noticed that she was on the verge of tears. After almost 400 years when Death brought her here, Kalma knew well his devoted servant. She heard her, Awa and Lorelei speaking and have fun, just like best friends would do. What he didn't hear though, is that the young zombie had grown to love her Master, but to her this relationship was never to happen. Lorelei had promised her that this dream would come true, just like Awa did. Kalma approached her and put his hand on Marjaana's shoulder.

Kalma: Marjaana, can you please go with Lady Awa to prepare our dear Lorelei for the ceremony?

Marjaana: (sad) Yes, Master Kalma.

Awa and Amen followed her to the room where Lorelei used to rest. The covers where just like they were when she got up this morning. With a heavy heart, Marjaana put them back into place and let the Pharaoh lay Lorelei on the bed. He pushed away tiny hair locks from her face and looked tenderly at her.

Awa: We'll take great care of her, I promise.

Amen: Thanks ladies.

He left the room and went to the living room where his fellows were waiting for him. Only OX wasn't here, busy to prepare a room for the ceremony.

Amen: She's in safe hands.

Kalma: Very well. Listen to me pals: I have found the way to take control of Lorelei's power in order for us to use them.

He put a hand on a dusty book.

Kalma: This had been written by the Scythes themselves, and it's the only thing that had been saved from the massacre. It contains the incantations we'll need. Our chances to succeed are weak yet real. Awa will recite the spell and use her magic to capture our strength and Lorelei's power. Then she'll use it to wake Lorelei. All you'll have to do is to recite the spell and in the same time concentrate on your inner strength and energy.

Mr Lordi: We'll do our best. I have something to tell Lorelei, and once it'll be said I'll be in peace.

Kita: What is it?

Mr Lordi: I never mentioned this in front of you all. Long ago, before we met, as I was wandering the world, I stumbled upon the Scythe clan. One of them was called Myra, and when I laid my eyes on her I knew she was my one true love. She was beautiful, with hair like fire and green vivid eyes. We fell in love and lived together until that day. That day, when the whole clan had been slaughtered by the Milicie army. Myra hadn't survived, and it's full of sorrow that I fled from this place. Soon after I met you all and you know what happened next. What I learned before our capture is that it was my son that had been saved and turned to the first Death Scythe. It was meant for us that we'd be saved by his heir. Lorelei resembles Myra so much…

Amen: (surprised) She's your grand daughter?

Mr Lordi: (faint smile) She is.

He was interrupted by the main door opening and Marjaana along with OX coming in. The surprise of Lordi's story still printed on every face.

OX: Brother, the room is ready.

Marjaana: And so is Miss Lorelei, Master. Lady Awa is waiting for you.

They followed OX to the ceremony room. It was a rather small place, lit up by candles. Unlike the other rooms, this one was painted in soft shades of grey, with small touches of dark purple. Flowers had been placed in every vase, and in the center of the room laid on a kind of altar, was Lorelei. Her wounds had been cleaned and her long hair had been combed. She wore a simple black dress, similar to the one she had worn in Egypt. She seemed to be asleep.

The monsters placed themselves in a circle around her, and closed their eyes. Awa opened the spell book and summoned her own magic. She began to recite the incantation and joined her hands. The tongue she was speaking was foreign to their ears, but the witch seemed to perfectly understand it. They recited the spell after her. As they felt themselves grow weaker, a sphere of light appeared in Awa's hands: Lorelei's power. The spell was working. Awa stopped speaking when the sphere contained all of her friend's power. The monsters fell to their knees, exhausted. Kalma used his last strength to summon Lorelei's soul for Awa to make the light sphere enter Lorelei's body. Then the ceremony was over.

The witch fell on the floor, drained from her energy. She looked at her companions, and saw they were fine. They got up slowly and looked at Lorelei. Amen took her hand and just like everybody, waited for a sign, a movement that would make them know that she was alive again.


	25. XXIV

**Chapter XXIV:**

Seconds passed, and nothing happened. No movement, no sound betrayed the fact she was living. As she was supposed to be part of the undead, they couldn't trust any heartbeat or any breathing. Though the light sphere had given the impression she was alive when it spreaded in her, right now she remained the same as before the ceremony. The minutes went by, and the last hopes disappeared.

Kita: (deceived) It didn't work…

Kalma: (slightly crying) Amen, I'm so sorry.

As an answer, he rested his forehead upon the hand of his beloved, still in his own hand. He close his eyes and said nothing. The monsters stayed with him, silently still, grief stricken again. Mr Lordi turned his back on them and cried, hoping that his one true love would protect Lorelei's soul wherever they were. Amen couldn't cry, couldn't say a word, and there was nothing his friends could do to soothe the pain and sorrow. He had lost the only one for who he had felt true love, and his grief was all the more painful because he hadn't even have the time to say to her that he loved her back. She would never know the truth about her past, he had failed to keep his promise.

Lost in his sadness, he felt something tighten around his rotten fingers. He thought it was his mind playing with him. But when he felt that grip grow stronger and insistent, he lifted his head. His non beating heart leaped: Lorelei's hand was crushing his own, and finally, tears ran.

Amen: Lorelei?

The monsters lifted their heads and stared at the miracle. Awa approached her friend and smiled, hope rising anew.

Awa: Could it be?

That's when the unthinkable happened. The spell was still working, and Lorelei was able to use her own powers on herself. The purples dots of poison disappeared, replaced by dark veins on her pale and dry skin, irrigating her body. The wounds closed, leaving no scars. Her hair went a darker shade of brown, and her eyelids went black. Her teeth got sharper and so did her nails. She slowly opened her eyes, which were still a deep green. She was alive again, and the monsters couldn't hold their happiness.

Mr Lordi: (hugging Kita) It did work!

Lorelei stood and sat on the edge of the altar, still unaware of what was going on.

Lorelei: (confused) Where am I?

Amen: You're in Hell with us all, everything is fine now.

Lorelei: Amen? Guys? How is this possible, I'm supposed to be…

She did not end her sentence. She looked at her hands and the rest of her own body: she had changed. The monsters dreaded that moment.

Lorelei: (surprised) What happened to me?

Her voice remained calm, and that reassured them. Awa came next to her.

Awa: Well, after your death, Kalma refused to take away your soul. He was going willingly against the Laws of the Dead, and Death himself appeared before us.

OX: He witnessed the whole battle. We were begging Kalma to bring you back, and that's when Death came to us. There was a way to bring you back, by using your own powers on you. However, he warned us that if we did it, we would have given you a part of our curse. We were upset, and we didn't exactly know what to do.

Amen: We finally decided to take you in Hell, and we used a spell to take your powers and make them work on you. But because you died, you're no longer a Death Scythe. You're now like us, cursed to live eternally like this.

Lorelei: You mean that I've become a monster, and that I'll remain like this forever?

Amen: (guilty) Yes. The blame is all mine. I acted selfishly by taking this decision for you, and I didn't have the right to. But I felt like I had to do it anyway because of what I promised you. The burden of our curse wasn't yours to carry. This is unforgivable.

He thought she would blame him, insult him, and hate them all for what they've done. He'd been preparing this. A single tear fell down her cheek. He believed she was deceived, and lowered his head. But in fact, a smile drew on her face and she hugged Amen with all her strength. Surprised and serene again, he hugged her back with the same eagerness.

Lorelei: Allowing me to spend an eternity with you all is a wonderful gift. I love you all so much! A thousand times thank you for bringing me back.

Amen: (whispers) I love you too.

Lorelei grasped his face and kissed him. Surprised again, he tightened his hold even more, refusing to let her go.

The monsters applauded, and in an impulse of happiness, Marjaana hugged Kalma. When she realized what she just did, she let him go and blushed heavily.

Marjaana: I'm so sorry Master! This will never happen again.

Kalma: It's nothing Marjaana, really. We're all gonna celebrate Lorelei's return, be my guest!

Marjaana: But… Master I can't… I've got work…

Kalma: Nonsense! You're Lorelei's best friend, let's forget chores for now.

Lorelei: He's right ;)

Marjaana: Well, thank you very much.

Lorelei let go of Amen and came towards Marjaana, she hugged her.

Lorelei: Thanks for having been there for me. (Whispers) I told you he liked you!

They laughed and Awa joined them.

OX: Come on, let's celebrate!

Kalma: Of course, we have to tell the citizens all the good news. We're gonna rock the Hell tonight!

They went to the main balcony and people cheered. Lorelei could feel their bliss. They will all be freed very soon with the Arockalypse. She kept her promise, fulfilled her task, and fell in love with a Mummy. She was just as happy as them.

Kalma: Citizens! Today is a great day for us all. Our Lords have been freed thanks to Lorelei! And now it's time to celebrate the dawn of a new era, and our family reunion! You're all invited, let's party!

The crowd cheered louder. Lorelei looked at Amen and he wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled tenderly. The dawn of a new era, Kalma said. The unholy ghost was right after all…


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

They spent three whole days partying. Lorelei had never been so happy. Mr Lordi told her everything about his one true love and her story. She had found a new and loving family. She had been also the very first woman to be made part of the Kalmageddon Order. Soon after their return, the Arockalypse began. Lorelei, who didn't really want to fight again, stayed in Hell with Kalma and Marjaana. Those two were becoming good friends, and she hoped that they'll become more than friends. She trained with Kalma in order to recover her clear-sightedness powers. These eventually returned fully to her.

The Arockalypse didn't last very long. Two months had been enough to change the world. It took a few more time for humans and monsters to learn to live together. Unfortunately for Kalma, he couldn't leave Hell, but sometimes his ghost was to be seen around the new residence of Mr Lordi and his fellows. They lived together happily, enjoying their new lives.

Lorelei and Amen spent a lot of time together. First uneasy with her new monster self, she learned to get used to it. With OX they went to the sauna, Amen keeping a jealous eye on her. She didn't blame him at all though, she knew he trusted her, just like she trusted him. Together they paid a little visit to Lorelei's parents, and scared them to death. Relieved from all the hatred she felt towards them, she felt more than better.

She even thought of her and Amen starting a family. The idea of having a little Death Scythe made her smile tenderly.

Amen: What makes you smile, my dear?

Lorelei didn't answer and just kissed him passionately.

Mr Lordi has always been an artistic person. He loved to paint and draw, but this time it is words and not images that came in his mind. Music resounded in his ears, and he couldn't help but writing it down. On the top of his music sheet, one could read:

"Would You Love a Monsterman?"

THE END !

Go to the Monsterboard to see all marvelous fanfictions! No need to register ;)


End file.
